Apenas uma carta
by Amy Brown Carter
Summary: Severus escreve uma carta a Lily, uma carta que nunca chegou ao seu destino final.


**Apenas uma carta**

Palavras e palavras, infinitas palavras e eu não sei ao menos escolher uma para começar bem. Ah Lily, minha querida, sempre foi tão difícil dizer algo a você. Olhar nos seus olhos tinha um efeito estranho em mim, parecia que você tinha o poder de me paralisar, mas me deixar consciente para continuar caindo em seus encantos. O que eu estou tentando dizer é que mesmo numa carta é difícil escolher as palavras certas, porque quando vem na mente que é você que vai ler isso tudo, suas esmeraldas voltam a exercer poder sobre a minha frágil alma e eu me vejo entregue a você mais uma vez.

Ontem eu visitei aquele parquinho em que costumávamos ir, se lembra? Pois eu nunca esquecerei. Lily, será que você consegue entender o que eu sinto? Eu estou totalmente perdido agora, mas aquele calor que você me fazia sentir, no fundo ele está aqui guardado dentro de mim e me permite continuar a viver. E eu só queria explicar que eu sou só mais um homem tolo nesse mundo, eu fiz as piores escolhas que alguém poderia fazer, mas eu estou muito, muito arrependido. Eu sei que agora já é tarde para voltar atrás, mas eu preciso ao menos tentar te fazer sentir um pouquinho do que eu sinto por você. Eu preciso que tenha noção do quanto isso é forte, tão forte que chega a ser físico. Você precisa ter essa noção para conseguir me perdoar. Perdoe-me, Lily.

Eu estou sentado agora na cadeira de um bar sujo, vazio, uma mão na pena e outra num copo de uísque de fogo. A neve cai silenciosamente na rua, o ambiente está gélido, mas eu ainda consigo sentir o meu braço queimar. Mas não desta vez, Lily. Esse é o meu momento especial com você e nada vai me impedir de viver isso até o fim.

Eu consigo olhar para você, consigo mergulhar no mar dos seus olhos. A água mais convidativa que eu já havia visto antes. Você me paralisa mais uma vez, mas eu não ligo. Agora eu quero ser paralisado por você, quero senti-la envolvendo o meu corpo, fazendo o calor dentro de mim crescer cada vez mais. Confortando cada célula que me constitui deixo-me levar pelas suas ondas calmas. Um barulho irritante me tira do paraíso e eu vejo a mão da garçonete largar outro copo de uísque na madeira grossa da mesa.

Droga, acho que eu perdi meu último momento com você por um maldito copo de uísque. Eu sempre tive essa capacidade de estragar os melhores momentos com coisas sem significado. Mas você sabe bem disso, não sabe? Relevou todos os meus erros, me ajudou a sempre tirar algo bom deles, até que eu cometi o maior erro de todos. O erro que definitivamente nada de bom iria ser aproveitado, o erro de te magoar, de te perder. Mais uma vez, perdoe a minha ignorância. Se eu pudesse voltar atrás eu faria tudo completamente diferente. E é isso que eu preciso que você saiba. Não duvide disso, minha querida. Esse é o propósito de eu estar aqui agora, extraindo um pouco de cada emoção e colocando neste pergaminho. Você me conhece melhor que eu a mim mesmo, sabe que não é nada fácil para eu fazer isso. Mas como eu sempre disse, eu faço qualquer coisa por você. Não só pelo que eu dizia, por ser minha melhor amiga, mas por ser minha vida. Sem você como eu vou dizer ao meu corpo para respirar? Você simplesmente faz parte de mim, e sem você meu corpo não obedece mais aos meus comandos.

Querida, eu amo você. Eu sei que deve ser difícil entender isso depois de tanta coisa estúpida que eu cometi. Mas eu sou ignorante, como eu disse antes. Esse deve ser o castigo para uma pessoa como eu, magoar um anjo. Perder a chance de tê-lo perto de mim. Mas enquanto você viver, enquanto eu souber que está feliz, essa vida condenada ainda tem motivos para existir. Sua felicidade alimenta a minha alma, Lily. E se mesmo depois de tudo que eu escrevi aqui você ainda não me entender, lembre-se do dia em que nos vimos pela primeira vez. Vasculhe essa lembrança quantas vezes forem necessárias, mas você precisa achar aquela coisa diferente no meu olhar. Aquele pedacinho de alma que você me deu brilhando bem lá no fundo dos meus olhos negros.

Eu sei que vai me entender. Eu a protegerei para sempre, mesmo que de longe. Seja feliz, meu raio de sol. E não se esqueça de continuar sorrindo, só assim vai iluminar os meus dias escuros.

Eu amo você.


End file.
